A Peaceful Shoreline
by GreekMuseCalliope
Summary: Hi, so this is my first story that I actually wrote like 6 years ago but didn't know about this website. Basically, Neji's terrible attitude towards Tenten causes her to finally snap and she...well...You should read to find out. Rated T for reasonably placed cuss words.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto, any of its characters, nor the abilities they posses. If you review, make it constructive criticism and not hateful flames, for I am fireproof and will ignore you.

It was early spring in Konoha. The sun was starting to stay out longer, the weather was growing warmer, and the frost of winter was being replaced with the warm, heavy drizzle of April. One particular morning was sunny with the smell of fresh rain gracing the atmosphere. Perfect for training.

Off in a clearing the sounds of metal bouncing off metal and clunking into trees could be heard. This training had been going on for well over 4 hours straight, resulting in a very exhausted Tenten lying in the cool damp grass. Her teammate, Neji, jumped down from the trees and simply glared.

"Get up" he stated unfazed by her current condition.

"Just 5 minutes, please? I just finished a mission with team 10 last night, you know." She informed him in hopes of swaying his demands. It didn't.

"Exactly, you had a full nights rest after a mediocre mission. Get. Up." he demanded, enunciating the last few words with a slightly venomous tone.

Tenten, clearly irate after that comment, bounced up and glared at him.

"If you have the energy to do that, then you have the energy to continue training," he continued while turning his back to her, "maybe we can work the weak out of you."

To this she gasped. He had the audacity to say such things right to her face; beside the point that **she's not weak!**

"You mind running that by me again?" she questioned, clearly seething from his last comment.

He looked around to her with a cold stare and said "I'm tired of you constantly holding us back. One day your weakness is going to get you killed, and with how poorly you are at performing, no one would even want to save you."

She broke. Granite, this hadn't been the first time he had said such cruel things to her, far from it actually, but with this she turned around and began walking away.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" Neji fumed.

"Away from you, clearly. Train with Lee for a few days." She left him standing in the field with those words. She had had a plan in place for about six months now but had never dared to do it. There had never been anything quite serious enough to merit doing it. Not until now. For this to work all she needed was her team off her case for a couple of days. Hoping to find encouragement to talk her out of the plan, she went to her only real friend, Hinata. Hinata answered her door just to find her friend on the verge of tears and immediately let her in. Again, not for the first time.

"Was it Neji-nii-san again?" Hinata asked in a calm, caring voice.

"Yes. I can't take it anymore. He's destroying me from the inside out." she managed to utter before the flood of tears came rushing out. "I want to do it. Tonight in fact, but I don't want to hurt anyone in the process."

Hinata was in thought for a moment before responding, "Tenten, are you still in love with him?" She was talking about Neji.

Tenten looked down, defeated by the internal conflict she was hosting. "Yes. Yes I do. I always will, but I don't think he will ever consider me as anything but a weak burden he has to bear."

"Then do it."

Tenten looked up into Hinata's determined eyes in shock. Hinata then pulled her into a heart wrenching hug and said "You've been such a good friend to me and I will always cherish you for it, but Neji-nii-san is destroying the wonderful person inside you. Here in Konoha, your happiness revolves around him. As long as he is the one holding your happiness, you'll just keep fading away."

She released her from the hug, ran to her dresser, grabbed a small pouch, ran back, and handed it to Tenten. She looked inside to find two small necklaces. yin and yang. etched into the back of each pendent was the word 'friends' and 'forever'. Hinata took 'friends' and closed 'forever' into the palm of Tenten's hand.

"To remind you that no distance on this earth is far enough to break the bonds of a friendship" Hinata said, tears welling up in her opaque eyes. Tenten put the necklace on and hugged Hinata, crying as well. "You should go tonight and whatever you do, don't stop until you've found a place you can truly call home."

Standing up and walking out, Tenten looked back and said "thank you" before running off to her vacant apartment. She packed her bag with clothes, food, water, and a few of her favorite weapons. She contemplated, then decided that her wooden sansetsukon would make a decent and inconspicuous walking stick.

It was 8pm now as Tenten stood outside the gates on a tree branch and watched as the gates shut for the night, effectively shutting her out. With her pack in hand she knew where she had to go, and where she wanted to end up. That's one of the perks of being a ninja is the constant traveling. With the muffled sound of the gates completely closing, she turned and began heading north towards Takigakure (hidden waterfall) to throw off any pursuers, then loop around through the Land of Earth, pass through the Land of Wind, then arrive at the souther reaches, where the coastline meets the border between the Wind country and the Rain. Team Gai went there for a mission once and she found the atmosphere and the low population there drawing her in. From then on it had become her imaginary escape whenever Neji ended up tearing her a new one. This time, though, her dream was going to become reality.

The next morning Neji was walking out of the Hyuuga compound when he saw Hinata walking in the same direction.

"Oh, good morning Neji-nii-san. What are you planning for today?" Hinata asked innocently.

He couldn't lie, he felt rather guilty this morning. Never had Tenten left him during training and pawned him off to Lee. It hit him that evening while walking home that Tenten was a god-given grace to train with in comparison to " **youthful!"** Lee. He knew he had always treated Tenten rather sourly when she lost focus during training or on missions. He decided then that he should probably stop it and apologize for treating her that way. Besides, she was the only girl he had really ever grown fond of (that he wasn't related to), and he didn't want to permanently ruin the feelings he had just because he was being pissy.

" I was just going to stop by Tenten's and then go train with her today." he finally replied. To this he saw Hinata's face fall.

"Actually I think you should give her a day or two to calm down. She was really sad about what you said, but also really angry and dangerous-looking." Hinata replied meekly. Neji's face when white _. She told her. Tenten came to Hinata and poured out that whole damn conversation to her. Does Hinata know how many times I've said things like that to Tenten. If she does then there is some good merit behind her warning. If I'm going to repair things between Tenten and I then I'm gonna need her to be as un-murdery as possible._

Hinata, seeing the contemplation in Neji's eyes along with things like shock and regret, started to internally panic. She began conglomerating different ways to keep him away from Tenten's apartment. As soon as he would get there, he would know something was wrong and so far Tenten only had 10 hours of running time. Before she could say anything she heard,

"Okay, I'll give her space for today, but if she comes by again this evening to talk with you, could you come get me?" Neji asked with a sincere look of sadness in his normally expressionless face.

"Okay, I will." Hinata said and left the boy with his thoughts. _If only Tenten could have seen that._

 **Next Morning**

Neji arrived at Tenten's doorstep a little after their normal meeting time for training. He knew he was ready for this conversation (especially after yesterday's training session with Lee and Gai-sensei). He really did value her 'friendship' and if getting off his high-horse for a half an hour was all it took to fix things, it was well worth the effort to protect their relationship. He knocked again slightly louder but again no response. It was 7:30 by this time so she should be out of bed by now. He grabbed the spare key hidden in a crack below her doorframe, unlocked the door, and went inside. Immediately he noticed how cold it was inside her apartment. The thermostat was set to 10 degrees C (~50F). _Why on earth would Tenten have the heat set so low. It's not like she needs to conserve power._ He went into her room and was surprised to find some of her drawers empty of clothes, some of her weapons missing, and her headband laying on her pillow. He walked over and picked it up just to find a small note and a picture of their team when they first became genin. All the note said was,

 _Goodbye._

Neji was out the door within the second.

 **Tsunade's Office**

"What!" Tsunade yelled when Neji and Lee told her of Tenten. "Of all the people, why her?" She said offhandedly, to which Neji took notice.

"What does that mean?" Neji asked. Tsunade looked up at him with a rather baffled expression.

"What I mean is, as far as combat goes, Tenten is one of our most capable and versatile kunoichi genin. To think she ran away when she had such a bright future here," Tsunade continued, "How long since she was last seen?"

"We already asked the gatekeepers that were on duty last night and there was no record of her using the gates to exit the village, and the last time we saw her was over 48 hours ago." Lee replied hastily

Tsunade pondered over everything for a few moments then stated, "Neji Hyuuga, you and Rock Lee are to collect Kiba Inuzuka and search for any trail that may be left to track Tenten. It has been raining nonstop since last night, but if you three happen to catch her trail, then find her and bring her home; If you catch her trail, your team will have one week to complete your mission before you are to return to Konoha with or without Tenten." Neji and Lee nodded and was out the door in a blink of an eye. _She is unaccompanied, the weather is against us, and she's already had 48 hours of potential run time. In all honesty, she has double the chance of success as Sauske Uchiha had._ Tsunade pondered to herself after the boys had left.

 **Outside the Village**

Kiba was making rounds everywhere in a desperate attempt to find a trace of Tentens scent with no avail. Neji was scouring the exit and the woods all around Konoha with his Byakugan praying that he would find something, anything, that could point then in her direction. Unconsciously he found himself standing in Tenten and his favorite clearing for training, and he finally collapsed. The reality of this was eating him alive. _How could she leave? Why would she abandon her home. Her career. Her friends?_ After a few minutes of loathing, he finally admitted it to himself. It was his fault. His incessant demand for her time pulled her away from her friends and with no parents to support her emotionally, his cruelty was free to push her past the breaking point. He never even realized what his actions were doing until that moment. _I'm like an abuser trying to mentally incapacitate my spouse for a false sense of power._ He continued to mentally berate himself for every little incident that could have contributed to Tenten's actions when he noticed Kiba and Lee walking up to him. He didn't even notice their presence till they were practically behind him.

"It's no use. Even my older sister is turning up empty and your own byakugan hasn't found anything either." Kiba said sadly. Akamaru even went up and nuzzled Neji's hand, clearly sensing the sorrow radiating from the boy.

"Go back and tell Tsunade-sama. I still need a moment."

Both boys nodded and ran off towards Konoha, leaving Neji sitting in the clearing with the heavy rain running over his already soaked form. _Please, let me find her sometime soon. If not for anything than to at least tell her I'm sorry; To tell her I don't blame her for her actions; To tell her how I really feel. Please, be safe._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, so here is chapter two out of either four or five (still working on the ending). Just a few heads up: I used a term in here that is in original form to the manga and I liked it so it's there to stay. Oinins = pursuer ninja; and for some reason my autocorrect try's to change Tenten into tenets and Tsunade into stunned. I proof-read but if I've missed any speak up and I will change it. As always, I don't own Naruto.

 **2 Years Later…**

Tenten awoke to the sound of playful yelling. She got up, made some coffee, and sat out on her small porch and watched as some kids played on the beach. She had arrived here around a year and a half ago and was immediately taken in by the local innkeeper. Everyone called her Aunt Vi and when Tenten first arrived at the village, Vi saw the young girl walking down the trading road looking tired and homeless and practically swooped her up and gave her a job at the inn. This was a small village just north of the one she visited as a ninja and was well secluded. She later found a small, run-down beach shack on the south side of the village that needed a lot of work done, but for some reason felt like home the moment she stepped foot in it. Tenten couldn't have been happier. From that moment on her life had revolved around working at the inn, fixing up her beach house, training in secret in the woods, and chasing off the occasional bad apples that would find their way to the village to wreak havoc. since there is a popular trade route running through the village to accompany their fishermen there's bound to be the occasional criminal that thinks they found a honey-hole. Tenten was actually grateful for this. These occurrences kept her developing shinobi skills sharp and since she was a missing ninja, she knew she might one day need those skills.

Tenten had changed significantly over the past two years in both strength and looks. For one, she stopped putting her hair up and let her wavy hair grow down to the small of her back. Two, she had long since abandoned her old ninja outfits (more like outgrown). She now wears a long, beige wrap around her torso that is strapless and comes down just above her belly button and a white shawl wrapped around her hips with a thin piece of beige cloth holding it on like a belt. While more ostentatious than what she prefers, it was something more traditional to her surroundings and more comfortable considering the climate. The third thing thats changed is her eyes. A year and a half of this peaceful life has created a calm, serene persona that she now unconsciously wears. A year and a half of waking up to the sight of the ocean gently rolling onto the sand has washed away the chaos that once enveloped her life. The only thing that remained the same, however, was a small silver necklace adorned with a yin pendant. _I wonder how Hinata is doing?_ before she could continue with her thoughts, Aunt Vi came walking up to her.

"Hey T" she stated with her normal jovial attitude.

"Good morning. It's going to be a beautiful day today" Tenten replied, still a little lost in watching the waves.

"Yea, I have a favor to ask. Could you manage the inn from, say, 6 to 10 tonight?" Aunt Vi asked excitedly.

"Sure, what's the occasion?"

"Oh, ya know, hot date and all," she continued to squirm around like an excited eight-year-old and Tenten sweatdropped.

"Sure, I would be happy to." Tenten barely got completely out before Aunt Vi jumped her with a deadly hug,

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She exclaimed loud enough to make the children on the beach stare just before running off towards the inn.

"Looks like I'm cutting training short tonight" Tenten said to herself and continued watching the tide slowly roll in.

 **Konoha 1.5 Days Earlier**

"Your mission is to track down and eliminate these missing mist ninja. They are responsible for a myriad of heinous crimes in the mist before going rouge, not to mention killing one of our own. This is a B-ranked mission so the three of you should be capable of handling thing. Be ready to leave by sundown." Tsunade finished

"Rodger!" The three ninja stated before quickly exiting her office. Since the departure of Tenten, Team Gai has had a personal vendetta for getting stronger. Since Sakura had neither of her teammates, she was assigned a temporary roll to fill the gap in team Gai's numbers as well as to give her the field experience necessary for training a good medical ninja. Lee was quite happy over the decision, but they still held a mutual hope that their teammates would return to them one day. The three-man team had entered the Chunnin exams a year prior and had all come out successful.

They met at the gates at sundown and immediately headed south. Not long after leaving Sakura spoke up,

"Have you guys ever been to the Southern Reaches before?"

Lee spoke up, "Yes, around three years ago. Haven't you?"

"No, the closest I've been is to the Wave country, but thats still a long ways away." Sakura stated, recalling the memories of the bridge.

Neji chimed in, "The climate is similar to the Wave country but the geology of the coastline is vastly different. There are more cliffs and headlands bordering the ocean with secluded beaches and coves dotting the shore."

"I see, and the missing ninja want to use that complicated territory to throw off potential pursuers." Sakura added

"Yes, but there are also some fairly popular trade routes running along the coastline and through the small fishing villages who utilize these routes. It would be child's play for them to utilize the complex landscape for protection while still assuming the rolls of successful bandits." Neji concluded

Sakura nodded slightly and the trio unconsciously sped up.

 **The Inn**

"All right Auntie, your free to go now," Tenten announced as she walked in for her extra shift.

"Perfect timing! Okay, we only have two rooms available, the large one on the second floor and the single on the balcony AND rumor has it that there's been a couple of bandits just south of us so stay alert for people who may have been robbed and make sure they get taken care of." Aunt Vi rambled in one breath. Tenten swore she had an extra set of lungs, but the bandits perked her interest.

"Did someone come in after a bandit attack?" Tenten asked

"Yes, they should be coming down for dinner in, oh, about a half an hour. The poor young couple is all shaken up."

"Okay, well I'll take care of everything here. Have fun on your 'hot date'." They both giggled as Aunt Vi all but ran out of the room. Tenten was happy for her, but the idea of these bandits being so close to their village dominated her thoughts. Not long into her pondering the young couple came down.

"Hello, my name is T and I'm going to be watching the inn for a few hours" Tenten said with a soft smile, putting the young woman at ease. All three entered the kitchen and Tenten noted the bits of color on the woman's hands. Paint.

"Are you an artist?" Tenten asked.

"Yes." the woman said, a small smile appearing on her face.

"I know this may be a lot to ask, but I'm a weapons specialist and I'm normally the first line of defense for our little village. Could you possibly draw a picture of the bandits that attacked you? It would be very helpful to know what they look like in case they come wandering into the village." Tenten asked. The woman looked at her in amazement, then ran up to her room. Thinking she had crossed a line, Tenten was about to apologize to the woman's husband when she ran back into the kitchen with a sketchbook and a box full of supplies.

"It would be an honor to help put those bastards in their place." She nearly exclaimed with a rebellious grin. An hour later the woman pulled the paper out of her notebook and handed it to Tenten. She was immediately in awe over the impeccable detail. She also expected just pencil, but this was done in full color to the point where it almost leaped off the page.

"This is incredible." Tenten said quietly, still staring at every little detail the picture held.

"I spared no detail for this piece, that is exactly what they looked like as of a day and a half ago. Please, if they get anywhere near this village, beat the crap outta them." she said the last part crudely, making Tenten smirk.

"Consider it done."

 **Team Gai**

The trio arrived at a small village around 11pm and decided to stay at the small inn on the outskirts. Upon entering they noticed an elderly woman with the "youthful" energy level of Lee radiating off her in pulses.

Once she noticed their headbands, the old lady chimed, "Welcome, are you ninja that were sent to hunt down the bandits terrorizing our town?" like it was the most normal conversation starter in the world. All three perked up and Neji spoke,

"Possibly. We're here searching for specific targets." before he could continue the elderly innkeeper interrupted energetically,

"We have a young couple here who was attacked by the bandits and one of them is an artist AND she drew a picture of the bandits. Let me show you!" She sprinted off into the kitchen, and the others followed. They were obviously their targets because of how well the photos matched the hand-drawn picture and the scratched headbands they donned. "This is them" Sakura concluded, and the elderly woman smiled.

"Thank goodness. my you children must be exhausted after traveling all the way from Konoha. I have a room on the second floor perfect for you two boys and a smaller balcony room that should suite a young lady like you. Go get some rest and don't forget breakfast is served at 7am sharp! Oh, and call me Aunt Vi. Everybody does."

"Thank you" the three said unanimously as they walked up to their rooms for a good nights sleep.

The next morning Tenten headed towards the inn to help Aunt Vi with breakfast. The night before was slow so she had plenty of time to contemplate the bandit problem. They were obviously missing ninja, which meant they could have oinins sent after them, which put her at risk of discovery. She decided that after her morning shift she would start her hunt and hopefully take them out. She walked in about 6:30 and Aunt Vi greeted her.

"Good morning T, you would not believe what happened last night after you left, I told you I was getting a feeling and that you should have stayed but oh no you just had to be all mature and go home to slee-"

"AUNT VI! Your ranting." Tenten said rather loudly

"Oh, well there are some ninja here that are going to take care of the bandits that attacked that young couple and they're the same age as you AND that one boy is kinda cute and possibly single and-"

"WHAT!" Tenten all but screamed. "Are they staying here?"

"Yes, in fact they should be down for breakfast anytime now."

Tenten was about to ask more about where they were from when she heard from behind her,

"Tenten"

Everything fell silent and Tenten could feel her heart drop out of her chest. Even after two years she still recognized that deep, smooth voice. Slowly she turned around and made eye contact with what was once her dream, but now exists as her worst nightmare.

"Neji" Tenten breathed as she took in his appearance. He was taller, stronger, his hair had long bangs that framed his matured face, but mostly his eyes were filled with pure shock. Before he could so much as speak Tenten was running away and out the door. He immediately came back to his senses and pursued her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, Calliope here with chapter 3. This one's a little late because of a decrease in WiFi and an increase in schoolwork. This story hasn't been very true to it's romance category so far, but fear not because I was saving it for after the characters and backgrounds were well built. This part and onward of the story will be true to its genre. Once again I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

 **Neji's POV**

That night Neji hardly slept. He preoccupied his mind about their mission but something about this place was nagging at him. As he was about to go to sleep it hit him that it was Tenten. He recalled the mission they had went on three years ago to the village just south of this. _I can't believe I forgot about that. It's one of my best memories with her._ As he slowly lulled off to sleep he remembered seeing her on the beach without shoes walking where the water met the sand. It occurred to him that that was the moment he started seeing her as more than a teammate. It wasn't until some time after she left Konoha that he realized that's when those feelings all started. The last conscious thought he had before succumbing to sleep was when she turned around and gave him the most stunning smile he had ever seen from her, like she had just come home for the first time.

He woke up first that morning and got dressed. _It's still early, but I could help with breakfast. Aunt Vi looks like she could use some help cooking._ The moment he started down the stairs he noticed an energy in the house that seemed familiar. As he went further towards the kitchen area he could hear a woman yelling, and the moment he stepped around the corner he knew who it was. Her hair was long and curly at the ends, her voice had matured slightly, and her choice in clothing almost made him double-take. In a ghost of his normal voice he uttered,

"Tenten"

He saw her pause. When she finally turned around his heart all but stopped. She was stunning, but he couldn't help but notice the fear in her eyes. Finally she spoke,

"Neji"

Before he knew it Tenten was out of his sight. It took him a second to regain his wits, but then he was in pursuit, all the while leaving Aunt Vi standing in the kitchen speechless.

"Hell, I thought my love life was booming," she muttered whilst returning to making breakfast.

 **Normal POV**

Tenten ran as fast as she could towards the docks. She had to lose Neji to buy her the time needed to go home, pack her things, and bolt out of there. Even going at top speed she couldn't imagine herself being able to outrun her old teammate. Her only hope at this point would be to catch him off guard on the lower headlands, where the topography was at its most complex and she was most adapted to her surroundings. Just when she reached the cliffs at the end of the cove she heard the sound of kunai whistling through the air. In the blink of an eye she whipped around and caught them midair. Before she could react any further she was pushed back against the cliffside with the hand holding the claimed kunai pinned above her head. _Damn! I didn't make it in time!_ Tenten thought as she struggled against Neji's grip. His hold only tightened and she could feel his gaze boring into her as she attempted to hit him.

Finally she gave into the reality of the situation and stopped resisting. She looked down and closed her eyes in defeat before asking in a broken voice,

"Are you here to kill me?"

Neji's grip slightened at the question. In a quiet, gentle voice he responded "No."

Tenten smirked and said "So you are here to take out the missing ninja." It came out more as a statement than a question. Thinking that Neji probably hated her for abandoning their village, she couldn't help but continue to speak her mind.

"I know you hate me for what I did. It was cowardly to leave just because I couldn't handle my problems anymore, and I wouldn't blame you if you tried to kill me now that-"

Tentens confession was stopped short when Neji's hand gently came under her chin and motioned her head to rise. When she opened her eyes she barely even recognized him. Not one ounce of his cold, emotionless facade could be seen in his eyes, making her heart lighten as they stared at each other. Before Tenten could ask another question, Neji spoke in a slight tone,

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." Tenten looked at him astonished and felt his grip on her recede completely before continuing, " I don't blame you for leaving. I was always so cruel to you for no good reason, demanding your time to train, and tearing you down whenever I was frustrated. I pushed you away from everyone who could support you. I didn't even realize you were an orphan till our second year as Team Gai. I'm the real monster here; you were just doing what you felt best to protect yourself."

By this time Tenten was on the verge of tears. Neji had taken a step back, feeling undeserving of such close proximity. His head hung down slightly and he closed his eyes before finishing,

"I know you probably hate me now and might not forgive me. I wouldn't blame you if you never did, and even if you told me that right here I would be fine knowing that you have been safe and happy this whole time. I am sorry for the pain I've caused you." He waited a moment for her response, but only heard her breath catch. When he looked up he saw her staring at him with tear-soaked cheeks. With a cracked voice she asked,

"Is that really how you feel?"

"Since the day you left." Neji replied strongly. A couple seconds dragged by before Tenten suddenly threw her arms around his neck. Neji was stunned by the sudden amount of contact, but eventually wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands tangling themselves in her hair, and fervently hugged back. He nuzzled into her hair trying to get as close as possible, noting the slight smell of coconut as she brought her mouth up to his ear and whispered the most precious words that has ever been said to him,

"I forgive you"

 **Back at the Inn…**

By now it was 7:45 and both Sakura and Lee had found their way to the kitchen. Once Aunt Vi noticed their presence she informed them that their friend Neji was awake and seemed to recognize one of her employees and she ran away and he chased after her AND that it all happened about 40 minutes ago. Before they could run out the door they saw Neji walk in. Lee was on his case immediately.

"Neji, who was the girl you were chasing and why were you-" Lee stopped the moment he saw Tenten step out from behind him.

"TENTEN!" both Lee and Sakura screamed.

"Hey guys." Tenten said while waving. Lee was suddenly squeezing her like he was trying to make a diamond.

"Lee…..air…." Tenten wheezed.

"Ahh, sorry, it's just so wonderful to finally find you!" Lee yelled with tears streaming down his face.

"So this is where you've been all this time?" Sakura chimed in.

"yea." They sat around the table and chatted while eating breakfast. Tenten told them about the grueling journey she took through the mountains and deserts in order to get here. "Gosh, I should show you guys my place. I've gotta go there to get my weapons anyway." Tenten said offhandedly.

Lee immediately replied "Yes! that is a splendid idea!"

"Hold on Lee, we still have a mission to complete." Sakura said, "Why exactly are you getting your weapons anyway?"

"Oh, I was actually planning on taking care of them myself. I was running the inn when the couple that was attacked drew the picture."

"They are chunnin from the hidden mist that are responsible for killing one of our own. They would be quite a handful if you were to face them alone." Neji Informed her.

"Well it's a good thing I haven't just been sitting on my ass folding linen this whole time, now isn't it?" Tenten replied almost challengingly, to which Neji smirked. He has every confidence that if she was able to endure her whole journey here and keep this whole region safe by herself, she was a force to be reckoned with. Not to mention her knowledge of the terrain was superior to his own and the missing ninja's.

"Okay then, where do you suggest we start?"


End file.
